Dance with the Teletubbies
Dance with the Teletubbies is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 1st September 1997, and then it got re-released by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 14th July 2003. Description Over the hills and far away, Teletubbies come to play! AS SEEN ON TV Over the hills and far away lies the land where the Teletubbies live. Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po just love to dance. When the wind blows, a magic windmill brings pictures from far away, joining the Teletubbies to the world of real children who also love to dance. Teletubbies is a landmark pre-school programme, specially designed to help children co-ordinate watching with listening, produced for the BBC by Ragdoll. This video contains over fifty minutes of dances and fun for young children. Chapters/Segments # Teletubbies Intro (Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby) # The Stamping and Stepping Dance # The Teletubbies walk up and down the hill (From My Mum's Keyboard) # Larette Tap Dancing (Tinky Winky is chosen) (TV Event) # The Walking Dance # The Teletubbies Take Turns At Wearing The Skirt (From Numbers: 1 (V1)) # The Running Away Dance # The Teletubbies walk in and out of the trees (From Feeding The Chickens) # The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear (dances twice) (Magical Event) # The Follow The Leader Dance # The Round and Round Dance # The Teletubbies and The Cloud (From Playing in the Rain) # The Splashing Dance # Trit Trot (From Emily and the Trap) # The Falling Down Dance # The Teletubbies Say "Eh Oh!" (From Photo Faces) # The Tip Toe Dance # Jumping for Fun (From Jumping) # Children Dancing (Dipsy is chosen) (TV Event) # The Jumping Dance # Tubby Bye-Bye and End Credits (Po was the boo shouter) # October 23, 2006 Featuring: Georgina & Harriet Acott-Smith, India & Tom Beaufort-Lloyd, Alex Kemp, George Kirkpatrick, Carly & Anna Mitchell, Harriet Moran, Holly & Charlie Morris, Gabriel Prince, Charlie & Oliver Travers, Larette Tritton, and Guy & Amber Wyles Credits Trivia * This video marks the first appearance of the Follow the Leader Dance. It later made it's first television appearance in the 1998 episode Carnival II. * Before each dance (except for the Follow the Leader Dance) the Narrator states the name of each dance. * The second TV Event featuring a group of children dancing was featured exclusively on this video and never appeared on television. * This is the first video to feature Simon Shelton as Tinky Winky (He played him in the Follow the Leader Dance) * Po was the boo shouter. * Tinky Winky was the missing Teletubby. Trailers and info * A slide showing a Teletubbies Play Hide and Seek book and fades into another slide that shows another 2 Teletubbies books "Tinky Winky's Bag" and "The Magic Flag". Gallery Dance with the Teletubbies (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png|Spine Bbc-Teletubbies-Dance-With-The-Teletubbies-_57.jpg|Back cover Teletubbies-BBC-Video-VHS-_57.jpg|Cassette BBCV 6186, BBCV 6297.jpg|Also Available from the BBC BBCV_6297.jpg|Also Available from the BBC (2) Dance with the Teletubbies (UK VHS 1997) title card.png|Title card Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Teletubbies Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Tim Whitnall (Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The Ragdoll Shop trailer Category:Movies Category:Tim Whitnall (Teletubbies Narrator) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:VHS Videos with Tinky Winky is the missing teletubby Category:VHS Videos where Tinky Winky is chosen a TV transmission Category:VHS Videos where Dipsy is chosen a TV transmission Category:VHS Videos with Po is the boo shouter Category:The Britt Allcroft Company Category:2000's DVD Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:2003 VHS Releases